When everything seems lost
by Sinitar
Summary: Eragon wakes up in a tiny room. His arms are bound by manacles and he slowly realizes that he has been captured. When his vision clears, he realizes that Arya is in the same room. Whatever happens, they now share the same fate...
1. Prisoners

Eragon groggily opened his eyes. His body ached and felt numb, and his mobility was restricted by something he knew not what it was. All what he could feel was that his arms were stretched sideways, and that cold bindings were wrapped around his wrists, allowing him no possible movements. A fly kept flying around, its irritating buzz making this peculiar occurrence even more unpleasant. Suddenly, the buzz stopped.

With a shook of his head, Eragon swayed the fly from his nose and sneezed. A voice suddenly summoned his attention.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Arya asked, concern embed in her voice.

"No," he replied curtly. "How could I possibly black out in an instant? All I remember is that I went searching for you in the forest, and then…"

He suddenly paused, an eerie silence following. After the battle of Feinster, Arya gave in to her sorrow and secluded herself from the Varden, seeking comfort in something she was used from her early days: Solitude in the middle of the forest. While Saphira was hunting, Eragon sneaked past his elven guards and went searching for her, feeling responsible for her grief and sorrow. After all, they were friends, and he loathed the thought of abandoning her in such dire moment.

As he looked towards her frail form, he realized that this dark, damp place was smaller than he first thought. A single torch burned lazily, its flame illuminating a massive door that resembled one of those doors located in a dungeon. The similarity immediately struck him: He was in a dungeon, somewhere! But who was his captor?

"I…I can't access my magic," Arya interrupted.

Eragon's panic began to rise when he tried to do it, but all he met was emptiness, like he was the simple peasant that was not bonded to Saphira.

_Saphira…_ he tried to touch her mind, but he found it impossible to do so. Even their bond was reduced to a mere flicker, as he could not possibly probe her mind or even feel a tinge of concern spreading through their link.

"What is this place? Why are we here? And how long were you awake?" Eragon asked on a slightly hard tone, his breath rate accelerated.

Arya, who was shacked right in front of him, the same way as him, looked into his eyes thoughtfully and responded, "Your sneeze roused me from my slumber, actually?" Eragon chuckled and she smiled, but positive emotions had no place in here, and they quickly dissipated.

"Eragon, I could only feel a massive force crushing against my mind, and then…" her voice trailed off unexpectedly.

"It doesn't matter. If anything, it is I who is to be blamed, for I haven't done what a friend was supposed to. My recent grief for my masters turned me into a coward, when I should have put you and Saphira above my feelings."

"Eragon, it's not your fault!" Arya cut in gravely, surprising even Eragon. "I bear the same guilt."

"Fate seems to have a strange way to bring people together…" Eragon smiled wryly while he berated himself into his mind for being so reckless.

"And that's why we will overcome this obstacle," Arya concluded.

Suddenly, the massive door creaked, metal gritting against the solid stone.

"Make yourselves comfortable. It won't be long until the King and that weakling of a Rider return with your dragon. Consider that her last hunt while being free," a medium stature man said, cackling for a moment before exiting, shutting the door behind.


	2. Preparing for the worst

**As you can see, this will be a short story I will be working on during my breaks. I will attempt to update every day and see where this is going. Each chapter does not take me more than 20 minutes to write because I can't afford to have lengthy breaks during this time of the week, so bear with me please.**

**Oh and, please review and tell me what you think.**

The pungent smell of decay and must permeated the air around Eragon. With no windows or possible cracks to allow natural ventilation, the chamber reeked of fetid smells. Although he hasn't eaten in days, the atmosphere of this chamber was enough to turn Eragon's stomach upside down, and it almost succeeded, were it not for Arya's words to keep his attention from drifting towards unpleasant thoughts.

For more than an hour, she had been constantly mending his sore mind and low morale with reassuring words. The power in her voice, the subtle tenderness and care that were unnoticeable for any other human being kept his fighting spirit burning. She was the wind that could empower a smoldering flame, returning it to its blazing glory.

"That's why you should stop acting like a fool, because that's not the Eragon I know!" Arya said with conviction, causing him to flinch slightly. There was truth in her words, and he couldn't deny that.

"Bu….but…" he managed to stutter, his thoughts unable to remove the walls of misery they erected the moment he found out that Saphira might be in peril.

"But what?" Arya interrupted, a bit angry that her gamble wasn't working. "That guard may simply toy with your mind, Eragon. The greatest weakness comes from the heart, and that's what Galbatorix wants to accomplish."

"What if he was right?" Eragon asked worriedly.

"Then purge your mind of these thoughts and think of something that might actually help us escape!" Eragon couldn't help but sketch a half smile. Her words warmed him, and her serious expression and piercing emerald eyes proved him that not even misfortune itself could deform her resolution. Unlike him, Arya was a true fighter.

With wild shakes of his body, he tried to release himself, but to no avail. The fetters were strong, and reaching towards the inner magic was a futile goal in his condition. Without any possibility to escape, how could he succeed?

"How did they manage to drug us?"

Arya's features darkened a little, "It probably happened while we were unconscious. Still, I will not allow that vile concoction to cloud my mind to this extent, ever."

Eragon sighed. She was probably right, for Galbatorix was a cunning opponent. However, as much as he tried to stop thinking about Saphira, he couldn't. There was always an ever present mingle of thoughts at the back of his mind that refused to accept this reality. He blatantly opposed to the idea of being helpless while the beings he cherished the most were in danger. If he couldn't help anyone, then what was his purpose?

His only reassurance lied within Murtagh's words at the burning plains. Repulsive as the idea sounded, it was enough to keep Saphira alive. The King needed her, and he wouldn't harm the last female in existence just to impose his power. After all, there was no accomplishment in wounding a captive dragon, yet even this was not certain. A mad person such as Galbatorix could do anything, making him the obliterator of Eragon's hopes when it came to Saphira's safety.

Suddenly, the sound of steps caught Eragon's interest. Someone seemed to approach them. Shortly after, the same man he saw earlier entered the room, a smirk on his face.

"Be polite with the one who will deliver you food and drink. After all, she will have to feed you both." Eragon threw him a look of disbelief, but this man was deadly serious.

"I refuse," Arya cut in.

The man laughed chillingly, "Then you will starve, elf. The concoction used by the King lasts for quite a while, and it would be a shame to wither before you can even cast a spell."

With that, he smiled wryly at both of them and left, his tattered cape dragging across the stone floor as he left the chamber. This was a test, and both of them had to make the right choice.


	3. Escape plans

**Thank you all for the heartening words. I'm very glad this story has some readers, and I was quite impressed with the amount of views this one is getting. At first, this was just me sharing something I do between working sessions, but now, it's getting quite interesting. Because of the length of the chapters, I will update every day, and each chapter will contain at least something interesting. With that said, there will be no fillers that stretch endlessly.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Tomorrow, we will see if Arya's plan actually works.**

After the sound of his boots hitting the marble floor dissipated into the eerie atmosphere, Eragon looked at Arya, his eyes filled with worries. Although he tried his best to keep his emotions in check, he knew that without sustenance, his powers would diminish slowly, rendering him unable to fight his way out of this place.

"It might be a trick, or it might be not. Either way, we're at a grave disadvantage," Eragon sighed and began trashing his body uselessly. The manacles held strong, as always, and the pain around his sore wrists irritated him the most, being a testimony to his weakness. He let out a scream of frustration and then, he stopped as sudden as a powerful storm.

"Then you should conserve your energy instead of wasting it," Arya said calmly, a look of disapproval on her face. "Not even an elf could break out from those manacles. They're enchanted."

Eragon raised an eyebrow quizzically, surprised at her prowess of understanding everything. This trait made her more fascinating that she already was, and although her hair was ruffled and her clothes torn in places, Arya still retained the same beauty that always allured him.

"H-how can you tell?" Eragon asked, glancing to his left hand. The cast iron looked solid, but other than that, it was no different compared to normal bindings.

"Elves have a deeper connection with magic, Eragon. Because we are born with it, our innate abilities far surpass a human, no matter how well trained you are." Arya stopped, looking at Eragon with bizarre interest. He immediately realized that she would detect his slight discomfort at her words, and even though Brom and Oromis already said that to him, he did not quite liked how one could inherit such power, while others had to struggle in order to develop it.

"Eragon, just because we're more proficient with magic, that does not mean our resources greatly exceed yours," she added comfortingly, and Eragon favored her a smile.

"Although this vile concoction can suppress our connection with magic to an extent where it seems impossible to connect with the magic, it can not erase it. That's how we will use their own plans against them."

For the first time since he was here, a glimmer of hope lightened the gloomy corners of Eragon's mind. Instead of surrendering to this ill fate, Arya, as a true fighter, didn't gave up, and she used her negative emotions to empower her determination to get out of this place. That's why he respected and appreciated her, because she had something he did not, and without her, his future was certainly grim.

"I'm…I'm glad you are here, with me," Eragon stuttered, still a little stunned because of her incredible plan.

"Eragon, we're in a dungeon, trapped in this tiny and miserable room. How are you glad?"

"You are right, this room is filthy," Eragon chuckled, and Arya smiled wryly. "Still, when I am with you, no impending doom can tarnish my inner peace. You are the beacon of light that guides me through the mist of misfortune."

"Thank me when we are out of here," Arya said curtly, switching her gaze towards the door. Although he had no idea what was happening in her mind, Eragon couldn't help but wander if she felt the same inner peace that never faltered.

Deciding to stick with her plan, Eragon asked, "And what do you propose we do?"

"It's quite easy," Arya said, looking around the room. "When the food is delivered, I will cast a spell to detect that vile poison. If what I have in mind is true, then we should trick them."

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked with uncertainty.

"If the whole food is poisoned, then you will have to eat it all in order to buy us time and play their game. If a piece is clean, then you will eat the bad one and leave the clean one for me."

Eragon nodded unsurely. Although he did not quite comprehend her idea, it sounded like a plan, which was more than what he could ask for in their situation. Maybe this would work. Maybe they could indeed escape.


	4. Bad Food

**I apologize for not respecting my update schedule, but college has the habit of spoiling one's plans, and because of the sheer amount of work, my mood for writing has all but evaporated. The good news is that I am back and will most likely respect my plans for the time being. **

Time seemed distorted as an eerie silence engulfed the small dark chamber. Every moment, every shiver, any twitch of a limb seemed slowed and heavy, and the whole world, which was reduced to a mere room for Eragon, had crashed down on him. His mind threatened to implode as more plans, more concerns and even more worries began taking form in his mind's eye.

Although Arya had already made her plan clear, Eragon had difficulties keeping his emotions in check, a task which almost seemed trivial for the impassive elf whose emerald eyes scanned the room briefly, only to reciprocate a reassuring gaze a moment after. This was their only chance, and Eragon knew it. If he was to break free and prevent Saphira from being captured, the plan had to succeed, and for that, they needed to rely on the opponents weaknesses and act when they least expected it.

One particular scenario kept repeating in Eragon's mind, almost mocking him by emphasizing their slim chance of success. No matter how impassive he was, the plan always failed in his mind. His biggest fear, however, was that he could get separated from Arya, which was a wise tactical move on the enemy's part. Perspiration began to trickle from Eragon's cold hands, and he couldn't help but to stare at the door warily, like someone could open it at any given time.

Suddenly, faint footsteps began to echo through the narrow corridor that led to their chamber. For Eragon, it was the sound of impending danger and most likely a good drop in their chances to escape, since Galbatorix usually had crafty and smart servants. A smile, however, stretched across Arya's face, as if she was almost glad that the wait was over.

_May stars grant you strength, _Arya whispered in Eragon's mind, her words strengthening his confidence a little. She relied on him, and letting his friend down in such dire moment was as wrong as giving up on the war and flee.

_May the true magic emerge, but…_

_Now we act, not talk, _Arya interrupted. By now, the door could be opened at any given time. _There will be a time for that too, Eragon, but not in this miserable place. _

Both of them switched their gaze towards the door as an unpleasant creak aroused their awareness. The guard that opened the door stepped aside, allowing a frail and skinny woman to enter. She nodded at him with uncertainty, and the guard nodded back and returned to his post. Not surprising, a plate with a haunch of meat and a hunk of bread rested on her hands.

"Vaer has ordered me to deliver this food here," she said, gazing at each of them for a short moment. She appeared confused and slightly overwhelmed by this situation. Most likely, she was just a servant which never had to do with prisoners.

Deciding to take advantage of this situation, Eragon asked with conviction, "Then hurry up, will you?"

The woman smiled for a moment and then became serious in an instant. After looking at Arya for one last time, she headed towards Eragon unsurely, as if an innate fear of the enemy was holding her back.

_The meat, _Arya whispered in his mind._ That foul meat reeks of poison._

However, the woman seemed to have other plans as her petite hand grabbed the piece of bread and reached towards his mouth slowly, afraid that Eragon might somehow fight back.

"Leave the bread for the elf," Eragon said, trying to persuade this woman into entering their trap. "Elves don't eat meat."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, putting the bread back on the slightly deformed iron plate. After switching places with the morsels, she approached the haunch of meat to Eragon's face, and he nodded her to approach enough until he could grab a bite.

"I asked them to release you from the shackles, but they don't…don't want," she stuttered, continuing the same tedious process that was not quite comfortable for either of them.

"Why are you here? I haven't seen an elf before, and you look…different."

"We have both opposed the Empire," Eragon muttered curtly, refraining from telling this clueless woman too much information. The less she knew, the better it was for them.

"So you are a part of the Va…Verda…" she suddenly stopped as the bone that was stripped of most of its outer layer hit the iron plate, the metal producing a high pitched clang.

"The Varden, yes," Eragon completed, but the woman's perplexed stare told him that she wasn't quite interested in this war.

"I don't know why you are fighting against the Empire," she said, moving towards Arya to feed her the clean bread. By now, Eragon could sigh in relief and allow his concerns to be washed away by a feeling of accomplishment.

"You can't win, and that Rider that aids them cannot defeat Galbatorix. He is strong, cruel and cunning."

None of them said anything. Giving this woman a reason to stay longer than intended would work against them. In addition, Eragon knew not who she was or what her capabilities included. Behind this bewildered and confused expression could hide a trained assassin or a persuasive important person that sought to acquire their secrets and help Galbatorix before he even returned.

As soon as Arya finished munching on the tough hunk of bread, the woman headed towards the exit with quick steps without even looking behind for one last time. The same bald and bulky guard sealed the chamber, and everything returned to the initial state, where silence was their only companion.

**Drop a review if you are kind. They are sure a great motivation.**


	5. Hunting

Saphira was slowly carried by the gentle currents of air as she flew above the plains, aiming towards a forest that was rising in the distance. Growling in anticipation of what was about to follow, she flapped her wings with increased force to diminish the time needed to get there.

Ever since she left the company of Eragon, her mind was always worried about her little one's welfare. Eragon, unlike her, was much more affected by the death of Oromis and Glaedr, something which deeply affected his behavior. He was unwilling to talk to anyone about it and cut contact even with her for about a day after that tragic incident. Although she was furious about his reckless decision kept his churning feelings and sadness for himself instead of allowing her to help him, Saphira did not insist further than it was necessary and left him alone, something which he particularly desired in that moment.

Shaking her head, Saphira released a low growl and focused her attention on the forest below, which was swiftly approaching. She sniffed the air for nearby prey while her eyes searched for any signs of movement. Luckily, there wasn't long before she found a lone deer grazing at the edge of a clearing. Swooping down with an incredible speed, she sank her claws into the unfortunate deer whose screams of agony filled the forest. Roaring, Saphira sank her teeth into its fragile neck, ending its life in an instant and then searched for a suitable place to feast.

Landing with a grace few would imagine when seeing such a large creature, Saphira placed the deer on the forest floor and darted her head into its fragile belly, ripping the tasty morsel apart.

There was not long before a bloodied mass remained from it as the ravenous dragoness ate her fill. Licking her scales off the blood that covered them, Saphira prepared to return to Eragon when a slight flapping could be faintly heard. Saphira did not pay any attention to it as she kept cleaning her scales, something which she enjoyed doing after every meal.

However, much to her horror, the sound did not seem to become any less noticeable. Contrary, whatever that was, it seemed to get closer towards her position. Abandoning her current task, Saphira only needed to smell the air briefly before she snarled savagely as the smell betrayed the identity of the approaching creature: Thorn.

Overcome with rage, Saphira took to the skies, roaring her anger towards the red runt who was swiftly approaching her location. Realizing that she could not defeat both Murtagh and Thorn on her own, Saphira quickly flew in the opposite direction while she opened her mind to Eragon… but something was amiss. Instead of the familiar consciousness of her Rider there was blackness…emptiness… a blank space which contained no traces of Eragon's mind.

Saphira roared in despair and turned around, facing those who might have stolen her little one from her.

Thorn's shape became clearer with each second that passed by as both of the dragons were swiftly advancing towards each other. With rage overcoming her being, Saphira wanted nothing more than to rip the two of them apart, thus extracting her vengeance upon them and find the location of Eragon.

Thorn released his own roar and pressed forward, ready to meet Saphira in open air. Eager to sink her claws into his side, Saphira flapped her wings with all her might. She was almost upon them until an almighty consciousness slammed into her mind, instantly breaking the frail barriers which she erected in the process. Rage turned into confusion and loathe into fright as the unknown consciousness took over her mind and whispered a single word that caused her vision to flicker before going completely black.


	6. Trapped

The veil of darkness which clouded Saphira's mind slowly began to lift as Saphira's senses slowly started to recover. Even in her state of dizziness, the unmistakable scent of mustiness mixed with other foul scents was refreshed with every breath she took. Confused about the cause of such a polluted smell, Saphira snapped her eyes open, and her worst fears were confirmed. She was no longer able to breathe the fresh air and enjoy the freedom of any being of the forest as the darkness replaced the light she was so used to. The room she was in was a large, sealed quarter that was bordered by thick, slimy walls. In absence of the much needed air, a viscous, unhealthy looking slime was covering the tough stone which enforced said walls.

Roaring in panic, Saphira tried to leap forward towards the large metal gate which she barely noticed amidst the engulfing darkness. Powerful bonds, stronger than anything she felt up to that point constricted her legs in response to the powerful shaking move she attempted. With a loud, metal-like sound, the heavy chains tensed at her pathetic and useless attempt to break free. With no other options available, she tried to contact Eragon, but she met the same empty void she did earlier.

Growling in shock, Saphira continued to struggle against the metal bindings until the last reserves of her diminished strength left her. With a loud thud, she crashed on the ground, panting heavily. The feeling of being restrained was horrible, almost unearthly, for a being that was free from the moment she came into the world.

Suddenly, the metal gate opened, revealing a single, middle aged man whose long, dark brown hair was falling up to his shoulders. His garments were fit for a noble rather than a warrior. He was completely dressed in fine black cloth attire decorated with reddish and golden lines which accompanied yet another patterns

But the clothes had no significance in comparison to his dark brown eyes, which appear to hold an unnatural power as the man shifted his gaze towards Saphira.

Saphira flinched and growled as an unfamiliar presence slid past the pathetic barriers of her mind.

_Greetings, Saphira… First of all, you have my apologizes for __the sudden meeting and the… accommodations I offered you. Seeing that you were about to wake up when we arrived here, I had no choice but to find a fast and secure quarter to place you in,_ snickered the man, apparently amused by the current situation.

Saphira offered no answer back. Instead, she got up to her full height and released a deafening roar, snarling viciously at the man in front of her.

Without even flinching, the man slowly approached Saphira, inspecting her features with his inquisitive gaze_, you are a fine dragon…yes… much better than I expected, in fact. The claws, the proportions, and the well developed muscle… not to mention the scales…_

_Cease your pestering comments or keep them for yourself! _Snarled Saphira, annoyed to the brink due to the simple dialogue that irritated her more than anything.

The man chuckled and looked at her with a strange smile on his face, _I wonder if you were so brash and hasty to reply when you were speaking to that old, senile fool that trained you… Then again, he probably forgot what manners are after spending so much time in isolation._

That was it. Lunging forward, Saphira swiped with her claw dangerously close to the man. With incredible quickness, the man jumped back, looking at her through furrowed eyebrows, it appears that you don't enjoy my presence. _Very well then… if my company is not good enough for you, then maybe you'll enjoy interacting more with one of your own kind_… said the man as he turned around, moving towards the door which closed shortly after his departure.


	7. Hope

**I'm back in action! I dedicate this chapter to the ones who made me write it, so enjoy it. **

BANG! The gritting of steel was not only demoralizing, but also painful to Eragon's ears. Each time the heavy iron door made contact with the tough stone, a mournful, unpleasant bang resonated. During these days spent in captivity, Eragon tried to cope with it, and acceptance finally came to him through Arya's very presence. Everything was ugly about this dark dreary place, yet the outside held an unfamiliar sense of hope, tempting Eragon each time his drowsy yet lucid eyes glanced towards it.

"Hope is always the last flame to extinguish," Arya said. "Your mind can reduce it to a smoldering pile, but the truth and righteous feelings will always restore it."

Eragon's manacles clicked revoltingly as he tried to stretch his sore limbs. The metal scrapped his wrists and the pain was an omnipresent nuisance, but his mirth acted as a tide of light against darkness. "That maid will thank me when this war is over." He smiled wholeheartedly.

Arya glanced at him with sardonic eyes. "She probably lived here all her life. You can't expect her to support our cause."

"She will," Eragon said with conviction. "Once the King is dead, the soldiers will taste freedom and will no longer oppose us."

"Eragon, I trust your feelings, they are pure and—"she suddenly stopped. The shuffle of feet clad in metal boots rang faintly in the corridor that passed by each chamber. Then it increased in intensity as two soldiers approached, and stopped.

_I think they are shifting,_ Eragon whispered in Arya's mind when a murmur followed, then a distinct sound of footsteps.

_Very perceptive Eragon,_ Arya said_. Now you only need to know the time of day and the purpose for your discovery._

Eragon smiled wryly when her words backed him into a corner tighter than the manacles around his wrists and ankles. _You can't possibly expect us to flee when new guards arrive, unless you are confident that you can fight Galbatorix with your bare hands._

"You doubt my chances?" Arya said.

"Very much."

"Well then," she smiled and whispered something faintly. Eragon did not hear her words, but just when she finished, a muffled crack snapped him out of his self induced lethargic trance. "Lets see who escapes from these vile manacles first."

Eragon's eyes widened with wonder. It was working. The plan was working.

"Re-release me too," he stuttered, barely containing his mirth. Hope surged through his brown eyes while he stared at Arya expectantly, but her solemn and expressionless figure instilled a much too tainting feeling of dread.

"It takes time Eragon," she said, lowering her head in defeat. "The despicable poison is still lingering inside me."

Eragon curled the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. Patience was never one of his strong virtues, not when the lives of many were at stake, and Saphira… he just began realizing how much he missed her. Although Arya's presence has masked the ever present void that expanded inside him, Saphira was still the only being who could really soothe him; Saphira understood him unlike any other. Eragon could only imagine how his disappearance affected her, but refrained from picturing her too much. It was a bittersweet image, yet he could not bare to see the desperate blue dragon circling the whole Alagaesia until she found him.

And then, amidst the desperation and emptiness of his soul, he felt it.

_Saphira…_

**The next update may come tomorrow and will be probably a Saphira chapter. I need to sort things out a little with her. And her visitor.  
**


	8. Trust

**Ladies and gentlemen, your long gone host has returned from the dead to give you more of this short story, reveal the outcome of Eragon and Arya's plan and show you who is going to visit Saphira. Enjoy, and expect an update every two days if schedule gets kind of busy and am unable to update daily.**

_Grrrr…._

Saphira growled with irritation, her fury unshackled by the insolence of a puny human. Her tail whipped the slime covered walls, the impact cracking the weak stone that lost its resilience over the years. Claws scratched the floor as feet skidded due to moisture and mould, and the only sound that Saphira could hear was her own helpless growl.

Bound in chains, her pride was shackled. Constricted by the earth, she was no different than a deer. Saphira hissed and gripped a sturdy chain with her teeth, the jagged ivory formations that ended the life of puny beings so easily. But steel was no flesh, and her captor was vile and shrewd.

Saphira relinquished the grip. Her tongue flicked out in disgust. The foul taste of metal filled her mouth, and she seemed unable to escape it. Her vicious and persistent instinct could keep her fighting, but mindless fury would only weaken her and fetter her chances to escape once the new visitor would enter her room.

The dragoness snarled in irritation and settled on the dirty, viscous floor, her muscles shuddering at the unpleasant sensation that now coated her scales. She carefully placed her head on her clean feet. Getting her snout covered with that disgusting and pungent slime was the least she wanted.

_Saphira…Saphira…_

The dragoness glanced at the door, snorting with indifference. She longed the presence of her partner of mind and soul, to fly high in the sky, unrestrained by any bonds. However, Saphira was a dragon, and even though her wishful thoughts could alleviate part of her suffering, logic still retained its indomitable present. Such logic deemed hearing of voices irrational.

_Saphira…_

The dragoness cocked her head, sharp sapphire eyes analyzing the dark room. Why would she hear Eragon's voice all of a sudden? Maybe it was one of Galbatorix's tricks, luring her with the one thing she desired the most: company. Even if she kept her mind shut from everything, the warm, sweet voice she relished could not be stopped.

_Saphira…_

Saphira shook her massive head and snarled venomously. Tricks may exploit her weakness, but no deception was worse than an irrational dragon. Saphira opened her mind, allowing the entity's mind full control.

_Saphira, leave! I can escape, there is no need to get captured._

_Little one?_ Saphira shot on her feet, shaking her body to remove the gruesome slime that oozed from every part of the room.

Saphira could feel his desperation. After all, she knew Eragon better than anyone, and such intense feelings were not hard to decipher.

_Where are you?_ Saphira growled, her claws chipping the stone floor. _I will tear the walls apart. Where are you?_

There was urgency in Eragon's voice. _Saphira, might must give way to wisdom. Arya is with me, and as soon as we escape, I will free you._

Saphira's muscle relaxed, and the dragoness exhaled a puff of smoke. _Can you be certain of it, little one?_

She could feel the tinge of uncertainty crawling through Eragon's mind, but her Rider was determined. Courage blazed in his heart, and his thoughts were pure and resolute. Saphira needed no confirmation.

_We can communicate no longer, _Eragon said, allowing regret and love to flow across their bond. Saphira whimpered slightly. _Galbatorix is cunning and there is no telling what tricks he may use against us. _

Saphira said nothing. She could feel Eragon's pain, and he could feel hers. Their bond ran deeper than what words could express. Without proper final words, Saphira shielded her mind, and with it, Eragon's presence faded.

A roar of pain erupted from Saphira's throat. She did what her Rider wanted because she trusted him. That did not make it any less agonizing, however.

She was alone again. Confined in a dark, damp room where slime replaced the soil and rock covered the sky above. What did Eragon want her to do? Wait? For what?

As if fate itself had a disgusting humor, the iron door squeaked horribly, the strident sound irritating Saphira. A thud followed, yet the one who pushed the door open did not reveal itself. Saphira bared her teeth and watched the opening intently, her eyes cold and menacing.

A ruby foot with ivory claws stepped into the room, the claws clicking against stone. Saphira's snarl turned into a roar when more of the being invaded her filthy room and privacy. The dragon snarled back, tail flailing menacingly. His big, unfurled wings made him appear bigger and menacing, but Saphira was not intimidated. Adopting an aggressive posture, she spat her fury at the ruby runt.

_Thorn… _

**How astute of you Saphira! Well, so far, we have two dragons, one room. I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll start writing the following chapter right now.**_  
_


	9. Galbatorix's demand

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. The chapter was not finished and I've been feeling sick. However, I'm fine now and I have a trait for you: A finished chapter! Enjoy.**

_Leave, _Saphira demanded, trying to flutter her wings when growls and roars failed to intimidate her opponent. _Leave or I shred your hide and tear into your flesh. _

_He's here, _Thorn said, lips covering his ivory teeth. His limbs relaxed and wings were tucked to his sides. All of his previous aggressiveness vanished, but Saphira was still reluctant to do the same. On the contrary, the inferiority of the male had swollen her pride and ignited the blood and will to fight. She was stronger, more powerful and agile than the pathetic runt in front of her.

_I cannot leave. _

_Then come, _Saphira roar deafeningly, chains rattling in protest due to her powerful pulling and squirms.

Thorn snorted, his limbs buckling as he lowered into a crouch, then united his belly with the slimy and disgusting floor. From his lower position, he continued to stare at her attentively.

With no opponent to rip apart, Saphira ceased her struggles, but she did not fully relax. Her opponent was a dragon, just like her, and threats alone could not break his mind nor diminish his fighting prowess.

Saphira had defeated Thorn before. Her skills were more refined than the brute strength and straight forward attacks Thorn possessed. In the air, her agility was unmatched, but right now, such advantage was gone. Even worse, chains fettered her limbs and tail, and no matter her tireless efforts, the resilient and spell enhanced metal would not give in. The manacles had already scrapped her scales, leaving sore and painful wounds around her wrists. The base of her tail was in no better condition, and no matter how lesser the wounds were, each irritated Saphira.

Thorn raised his head, a sick determination in his eyes. _I cannot leave unless I mate with you._

Saphira froze for a moment. Such atrocity disgusted her. An ill feeling invaded her being, overpowering aggressiveness and lust for battle that threatened to reach a pinnacle. She had always been aware of Galbatorix's plans, but the realization of what Thorn might do to her struck her harder than imprisonment itself. A being that she loathed, a puppet without will would force himself inside her silken depths, tainting her with his vile seed. Her first hatchlings would follow the same path of damnation, slaves without freedom, bound by oaths.

Saphira whimpered, cocking her head to glance at the ruby dragon. _I have no choice, _he said. _Galbatorix does not request; he demands._

Thorn lifted his body, approaching her cautiously. His posture was low and submissive. He was afraid of her, yet he continued to move forward. Saphira drew back, snarling at the approaching dragon. She had yet to overcome her confusion, and body refused to obey to a weak, indecisive mind.

Saphira felt something moist and warm brush against her neck, yet she did nothing. The powerful scent of the ruby dragon was all she could sense; the tongue that licked her neck was all she could feel. And she just stood there, doing nothing. What was there to do? Fight? What for? Why delay the inevitable?

A picture of Eragon entered her mind. He was a simple man, a peasant, the one she had chosen to be her Rider. He was not a smart man, yet experience was his library. He knew that they fought an impossible battle, yet that hadn't stopped him. Numerous deaths and pain had crashed down upon him, but he did not give up. Fighting a losing battle was not about trying to win, it was about having the will to see victory through the permeating darkness.

Saphira suddenly knew what to do. With fury and determination coursing through her, there was only one thing she could do.

With great speed, Saphira sank her teeth in Thorn's neck, her claws sinking deep into his shoulders. The unsuspecting dragon tried to roar, but the weight of her body pressed too hard on him, and he fell on his side. Breath came hard when the teeth of a furious dragoness sank in his flesh.

Saphira's nostrils flared with bloodlust. The life of the ruby runt was at her mercy. Thorn did not deserve to live. In fact, he should be grateful for being sparred of a life of misery.

Muffled hisses came from his throat, streams of blood entering Saphira's mouth. The lethargy in his limbs provided futile attempts to make her relinquish his grip. Wings fluttered feebly, yet Saphira paid no attention to them. Her cold stare was fixed on the half closed vermilion eyes that looked at her pleadingly, begging for mercy.

Saphira had never killed a dragon. The thrill of battle made her remorseless, and the enemies of the Varden deserved no mercy. Thorn was a pathetic member of her race who, in his desperation, hatched for a man without freedom.

Thorn's consciousness was fading. Saphira could feel it. Were it not for the innate resilience of her kind, the defeated prey that rested in her jaws would have already perished.

_I did not choose my fate,_ Thorn said faintly, tongue poking out of his mouth for a desperate breath. His tail jerked slightly, yet the dragon seemed to have settled with his impending death.

Saphira was not sure why, but her grip lessened until she completely released the almost dead dragon. Taking the life of such a beautiful being disgusted her, no matter his allegiance. She felt no pity for him, the pathetic runt who was now resting in a pool of his own blood.

Only when she withdrew her head did Saphira realized just how severe the wound on Thorn's neck was. Her sharp fangs protruded deep into his flesh, way past the protective scales. Blood oozed from the wound, and the sickening gurgling sound made her sick. Thorn's eyes were wide open as the dragon struggled to breathe, yet the blood prevented him from doing so.

Acting on instinct, Saphira began licking his wound, even if it made little difference. There was so much blood, and she could endure the horrible sound no longer. The iron door screeched loudly, yet she paid no attention to it.

"You almost killed that weakling, I see," a man laughed. Saphira instantly recognized the voice, yet she did not feel intimidated nor interested by it. Thorn's wound was important, together with the chilling sound of a dying dragon.

"How pathetic," Galbatorix said. The sound of his steps indicated his location, and Saphira knew that he wanted to approach Thorn from the outer parts of the room. "He can't even mate a female. In that case…"

Saphira jolted back. Thorn's muffled chocking sound turned into a hiss, then a growl and finally a roar as the wound on his neck began stitching together. As soon as the wound allowed him to breath, Thorn took several deep breath, his eyes blinking rapidly due to shock. His whole body was shaking, and with the little strength he had, Thorn crawled away from her, terror visible in his eyes.

_Don't let…Shruikan…he can't fight Galbatorix,_ Thorn managed to say before he stopped, the recent experience being too much for him to process.

"I thought you might like Thorn," Galbatorix said. "He is young and rebellious, yet quite resilient. It's hard to break a dragon like him, who still hopes for a life of freedom."

Saphira said nothing. Her attention was focused on Thorn's quivering form. He always had an advantage. Bound by chains, Saphira could not retaliate. Thorn was stronger when it came to wrestling, and a pounce was enough to subdue her. Instead, he approached her in a most unusual way.

"You will mate with Shruikan then," Galbatorix sneered. "It was a grave mistake to rely on such pitiful servant."

"No," Saphira interrupted. "I will mate with Thorn."

"I will make sure you are going to."

**It seems Galbatorix is not giving up, not even when Thorn almost died. Review and tell me what you think. I wanted to make Saphira more savage, but I imagine it's quite shocking to kill one of the last dragons alive.**


	10. Shruikan

**I'll have to rely on you, sensible readers, when it comes to posting adequate reviews. This story is not going to be some cliche one where remarkable things happen to a character in distress. Even if my fanfic is going to be a little different, I would like you to express your opinions in reviews without flaming or threatening that you're not going to read or saying how much you hate this story. The story is not as dark as it seems. You'll see what I mean in the future. **

"Look at him!" Galbatorix yelled with disgust, pointing a condemning finger at Thorn. "He is useless."

Saphira snarled at him, but her attention was focused on the still quivering ruby dragon. A while had passed since Galbatorix healed him, but Thorn did not even get up. While the healing spell might have healed his wound, the blood that he had lost could not be replenished, and Galbatorix seemed not to be aware, or even care, about his condition.

"No no," Galbatorix drawled. "Such a pathetic dragon can not conquer a fierce and beautiful female."

Saphira drew back slightly, chains clicking faintly as her feet shuffled through the disgusting slime. Thorn had warned her about Shruikan, and even though she kept Thorn away from fulfilling his oath to Galbatorix, this time, the larger dragon would certainly overpower her.

_I don't want to… _

_This is not a request! _Galbatorix roared in her mind. _You denied Thorn of such privilege and you will mate with Shruikan._

Saphira growled spitefully, but did not argue with the King. Not only that it was pointless, but his mere presence unnerved Saphira. Aggressiveness and strength would not win this fight for her. Only a shrewd mind could, and Saphira's wisdom had saved Eragon numerous times.

Her plan seemed to work as Galbatorix glared at her with cold stark eyes, then rushed towards the door. He was about to open it when his frame suddenly stopped. No metallic screech reached Saphira's ears.

"Actually," Galbatorix said, smirking, "I expect results this time. Relying on Thorn has brought nothing but irritation to me. I will make sure that such failure will not repeat itself."

Saphira suppressed her urge to fight back. Hostility could only earn her an even worse punishment. Galbatorix was known to break the minds of his subjects and force them to obey him by making use of the Ancient Language. If the same happened to her, then death was a better option.

_I will never serve you, tyrant,_ Saphira thought as she lay down, her body shuddering slightly at the cold, wet contact with the moist floor.

The massive door shrieked loudly, rousing Saphira's attention in an instant. Through the wide door, a dragon with pristine onyx scales entered the room, his bulk inspiring power and awe.

Saphira bared her teeth when his amber eyes fixed on her, his stare holding both compassion and sadness. Galbatorix stepped aside to allow enough room for the black dragon to enter. His size, contrary to what the rumors said, was not that impressive, and Shruikan certainly looked nothing out of the ordinary.

He was not much bigger than Saphira, although his muscular body and sinuous limbs could overpower her at any given time. The rich and sparkling color of his scales was strangely pleasant, and the tan membrane of his wings contrasted beautifully with the rest of his body.

_Saphira,_ a deep and sympathetic voice entered her mind. _I wish we would have met on the battlefield, where your might and agility rivals mine. A dragon robbed of its ability to fly is but a helpless prey._

Shruikan looked into her eyes, then moved towards Thorn. The young dragon nuzzled him gently, his frame still quivering. After licking him several times, Shruikan's limbs buckled as he prepared to lay down besides him, but Galbatorix interrupted the moment with a harsh voice.

"Leave that pitiful thing alone. Don't forget why I summoned you."

Shruikan bared his teeth at the puny human, hissing with hostility. His teeth were an impressive sight, and Saphira's fighting spirit began to dwindle. No matter a dragon's resolution, her instincts told her that such opponent was not one she could tackle. Shruikan approached her reluctantly, but Galbatorix seemed far from impressed.

"You know that I don't like to wait," he said venomously.

In an instant, Saphira felt an invisible crushing force pressing on her body, rendering her limbs and wings useless. Fear, desperation and rage engulfed the helpless dragoness that crashed on her side, her belly exposed to Shruikan.

She roared, she growled and snarled, but her efforts were in vain. Having no other choice, Shruikan approached her, lowering his snout to nuzzle her neck and cheek.

_Don't surrender to hopelessness_, Shruikan said. Saphira's body shuddered when his snout poked her neck, gusts of warm air tickling her scales as he sniffed her inquisitively. _Such life is not worth living, not when there is someone life worth living for. _

Saphira growled with rage. The force exerted on her body made it impossible for her to move. There was nothing she could do to prevent Shruikan invading her body, and Eragon was not besides her to prevent such atrocity from happening.


	11. Mating

**I was pleasantly surprised with the reviews for the last chapter, and I hope the same experience happens with this one. You will have your answers to what is going to happen in this chapter, but I am going to ask you not to draw conclusions too fast. While a bit unusual, I very much like how this chapter ended, and until I explain what happens to Saphira in detail, don't assume that she is doomed and everything is lost. I have my own plans, and as I said, this fanfic may not be as dark as you think.**

**Impatient reader, Shruikan did not fight with Thorn because they are both slaves; As you have seen, none of them wants to mate with Saphira, but Galby forces them to. Thorn was also in a bad condition and he couldn't fight. Shruikan is not as mad as many of you assume. Give me time, and we'll see how the relationship between Shruikan and Saphira evolves.**

Saphira's tense body shuddered. The warm and moist tongue slid across the protective flap that covered her nether depths. Such delicate touch enticed her to surrender, and there was only a single outcome.

Her muffled growl expressed her ineptitude to control the rebellious body that gave in to the soothing touch. No matter how strong and resilient her mind was, such intense physical contact could not be denied. Not when her immobile body could not even squirm, lash at Shruikan or do something to prevent it.

Shruikan hissed with delight, nostrils flaring as he inhaled her alluring scent. Saphira shuddered again when his snout touched her most sensible area, sniffing excitedly. It was ironic, how the flap that was supposed to protect her sensible area in battle gave in so easily to an aroused male.

Growling faintly, Shruikan placed his body above hers, pushing her belly with his snout to get her in the proper position to mate. Unable to do anything, Saphira could only growl, hiss and snarl, but it was all futile. How dangerous could she be, when a male effortlessly conquered her?

When she was properly positioned on her side, belly up and exposed to Shruikan, the male again assumed the same position above her and nuzzled her neck.

_Without Galbatorix, I would have never accomplished such despicable act, _Shruikan said.

Saphira growled harshly, but the sound suddenly stopped when a presence poked at her lower belly. Saphira hissed, her body jolting when Shruikan entered her silken depths. With one last effort, Saphira tried to summon all of her available strength and break through Galbatorix's spell. Wings tried to buffet the dragon that invaded her body, claws attempted to pierce his hide, but to no avail. Nothing happened. No miracle would save her this time.

Shruikan growled in pleasure, his hind legs buckling. Saphira growled, scales twitching with perverse excitement. A strange sensation washed across her being, even if she did not want nor accept it. Her mind vehemently opposed such atrocity, but her body seemed to welcome the member, allowing it to slide down her nether depths unrestrained.

Shruikan hissed due to the elation he felt as the mating began. That's what he was going to do, a repetitive and vile motion that would end up with the expulsion of a most vile seed that would taint Saphira's body forever.

Saphira tried her best to resist the urge her body pressed against her. She loathed the prospect of extracting pleasure from such horrible act, no matter what her instincts and body dictated. The muscles of her lower belly twitched, and Saphira barely suppressed a growl as Shruikan pulled out of her, but not completely.

The initial thrust was the slowest, and from now on, the real mating would begin. For a dragon and his mate, the first thrust was the most important, for the female could remove and harm the male at any time. It did not only represent the pinnacle of the bond between two dragons, but also symbolized the trust the two shared. The trust and confidence a female had in her mate to provide her with hatchlings that they would eventually raise together.

However, Shruikan was the epitome of everything Saphira loathed. He had no pride, he would never care about her, and most important, he was not her mate. Only a dragon's mate was allowed to enter a female. What Galbatorix had done was heinous, beyond what nature had planned for dragons.

Saphira wanted to suffer, to be in agony, not be the victim of some perverse pleasure just because her body acted to the increasingly strong stimuli provided by Shruikan.

Saphira snarled, trying her best to resist the urge to growl and join Shruikan in his growls of pleasure. It was becoming harder and harder to resist her instincts and urges. After all, no dragon was supposed to deny its instincts, something innate without which they could not exist. Saphira's resilient attempts suddenly snapped.

The dragoness growled, the sound not harsh and full of rage, but melodic and soft. Her mind became clouded, the fiery pleasure that engulfed her body preventing her from focusing on anything else that did not include the mating.

Both dragons growled in unison, their growls intertwining in a mellow pattern. Consumed by the pleasure of mating, Saphira no longer realized that she had full control on her body. Her mind was foggy, for instincts overpowered intellect, and escape was no longer an option.

Her wings fluttered slightly, hind legs grabbing Shruikan's haunches, applying a little pressure. Each stroke increased her ecstasy, until an alien, almighty feeling erupted in her body.

Feeling the urge to unleash it, Saphira roared stridently, her maw clenching around Shruikan's paw as the climax of the mating overcame her. The male emitted a similar piercing sound, and then, the fuzzy presence that clouded Saphira's mind began to lessen in intensity. The thrill of the mating, the fiery pleasure, the instincts that overpowered her, it all came to an end.

However, Saphira was yet again surprised by just how strange and powerful a dragon's instincts can be. After Shruikan withdrew from her sensitive silken depths, the male began licking her neck affectionately, and Saphira hummed contentedly, basking in the warm feeling that felt so pleasant to the touch.

In return, she placed a wing over the onyx dragon that laid his body besides her, licking his neck tenderly.

"Beautiful," a familiar voice said, but Saphira decided to ignore it. "My spell ceased, yet you did nothing to resist Shruikan."

Lost in her sudden and strange delight, Saphira dug her head under Shruikan's chin, careful not to hurt him with her horns. Shruikan continued to lick her, oblivious to the chamber coated with disgusting slime.


	12. Rage

**Awesome reviews guys. Thank you very much for being sensible readers and not flaming me for the last chapter. Such good reviews always makes me happy. Keep them coming!**

"Saphira is here, captured," Eragon said gravely. "Break the chains!"

"Not yet," Arya lamented, her voice soft and calm in comparison to his. "I cannot fully focus, for poison still lingers inside me."

"Focus harder!" Eragon trashed his body with all the force he could muster. Chains clattered and shrieked under the relentless pushes, but iron proved stronger than muscle.

"I don't care what you do, just break the chains!" Due to the force of Eragon's squirms, his wrists and ankles suffered great punishment. Eragon clenched his teeth, screaming in agony as he crashed on the floor, helpless and sore.

"You are being thoughtless," Arya said, retaining her calm. Her voice gritted against Eragon's mind, the once serene and pleasant voice now a repulsive sound that churned inside his head, making his blood boil.

"The injuries are going to hinder your running capabilities."

Eragon glared at her, eyebrows frowning in disgust. Her serious expression disapproved with his fight, the piercing emerald eyes weakened his resolution, and most important, her voice contained nothing but different ways to make him give up. Eragon would have no more of it.

"You are a broken relic that knows not what love is!" Eragon bellowed spitefully, bloodshot eyes fixed on Arya. "Your cowardice disgusts me."

Arya sighed, her impassive face not altered by his words. "Control yourself. I will not tolerate such rashness from a Rider that holds the future of this land in his arms."

"No more!" Eragon yelled, pointing a condemning finger towards Arya. "Taint me no longer, coward elf."

Eragon's temples were throbbing, the bulged veins pumping boiling blood through his body with increased intensity. Rage made him restless and stronger. Much stronger than before. How could he wait and trust Arya all this time without doing anything? Why wasn't he able to predict such a terrible outcome?

Eragon yelled and shouted like a frenzied animal, his arms flailing, chains rattling in unison with his moves. His legs kicked, and the manacles around his ankles drew blood, but Eragon did not care.

"ARGH!" Eragon crashed to the floor due to agony. A searing pain welled in his wrist, and then it exploded, shaking his whole body with agony. Panting heavily, Eragon stared disbelievingly with bulged eyes at his twisted wrist. Every time he tried to move his left hand, waves of agony converged in his throat, urging him to scream and yell and shout.

Still panting, he settled on the floor, teeth gritting every time he moved his left hand. The wrist was broken, a poor result of a reckless escape attempt. In his rage, however, Eragon did not care, not fully comprehend what was happening. Only Saphira dwelled in his mind, together with the possible atrocities Galbatorix might do to her.

"I couldn't save Saphira…couldn't save Saphira…couldn't save Saphira," Eragon chanted, the monotonous mantra being the only sound that was heard in the chamber.

"Eragon, control yourself." Arya's voice was distant, like a fading memory. Staring at the floor, Eragon repeated the faithful words that made the most sense to him.

"Couldn't save Saphira…Galbatorix needs her…couldn't save her…I couldn't…"

The previous anger and rage at his own ineptitude slowly died down, and Eragon's breath rate decreased in intensity. Instead of repeating the same words over and over again, he now stared fixedly at the grime covered walls. They were so dark and filthy, just like his thoughts and mind.

_Eragon. _

Eragon lifted his head, searching for the source of the sound. His puzzled stare settled on Arya's form, the same elf he insulted before. He felt no regret or remorse. He felt nothing. Without Saphira and hope, he was empty.

_Do not forsake hope on a whim. A life of regrets is not worth living, especially when the strength that resides within you can change the world. If you give in to desperation, then Galbatorix has won. _

Eragon glanced away. Words of reassurance, that's what they were. Deceiving yourself with hope was what fools did to alleviate their suffering. Why would Arya insist on relinquishing the reality? They had been captured, trapped in Galbatorix's own castle. Saphira was faring no better, and no escape plan, no matter how bold, could possibly save them.

Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, the warm liquid slithering down his dirty face. Because of him, Saphira would probably be forced to mate with one of the males against her will. The thought alone disgusted Eragon. Not even his mind could picture such a majestic and powerful being restrained by chains, overpowered by a male that yearned for the company of a female. Why? Why would Arya not give up?

_Because a life of regrets is not worth living,_ Eragon thought. War had stripped Arya of her loved ones. She had witnessed the death of her father, the death of her mate, yet she never gave up. If she had given up, Galbatorix was one step closer to victory. Galbatorix was not allowed to win.

Eragon tightened his right fist and glanced towards Arya with tear filled eyes. "I cannot give up, not as long as I drag you down with me."


	13. Other plans

**Time for some Shruikan and Saphira.**

Saphira had no idea that the ancient power of her instincts influenced her every action. She loathed the prospect of mating, but found it enjoyable nevertheless. Shruikan was her enemy, the dragon that filled her with his vile seed, yet she hummed in joy as his tongue caressed her neck.

However, instincts alone could not snuff out rationality completely. Even if Saphira enjoyed Shruikan's treatment, her addled mind was aware that something wrong was happening, that such affection for a stranger that tortured her before was unnatural.

Shruikan suddenly stopped. With confused eyes, Saphira growled softly and looked at him. His stare was warm and kind, but his love for her was not genuine. Shruikan rose to his feet, his great wings unfurling as the onyx dragon stretched his body. The span of his wings, the color of his scales and the intensity of his amber eyes were strangely beautiful for Saphira.

A helpless growl from the left side of the room summoned Saphira's attention. She found Shruikan captivating, but the ruby runt that trembled like a leaf trapped in a storm was nothing less than pitiful. It was the sight of him that awakened Saphira from her instincts-induced stupor.

_Shruikan is not my mate_, Saphira thought, glaring at him. Shruikan shuffled towards Thorn and nuzzled him encouragingly, but the smaller dragon refused to get up. _He doesn't care about me. Only Eragon does._

With these thoughts present in her mind, Saphira growled fiercely, jolting to her feet in an instant.

_Foul beast! _She roared, baring her teeth at Shruikan. _You have taken advantage of Galbatorix's spell to do something only a mate should. You bear the scales of a beast, not a dragon._

Shruikan's lack of interest infuriated her. Instead of fighting her, he settled next to Thorn, draping him with his wing. The way he licked him, the soft move of his tongue, briefly reminded Saphira about how she felt when Shruikan was doing that to her.

She had never had a mate, or any other physical contact with a dragon. Glaedr was her mentor, but the elder dragon showed a complete lack of interest and ignored her enthusiasm. Her joy turned to dislike due to his ignorance, and even though Saphira respected Glaedr as her mentor, she never approached him like a friend. His apathy had insulted her beauty, and Saphira did not want to settle for such uninteresting specimen.

Saphira slowly came to terms with the possibility that she may never have a mate. At first, she felt depressed, for a dragon's purpose was to reproduce and grow hatchlings, not fight in a war waged by humans. The conflict, the battles and the sorrow she had experienced alleviated her pain, yet a feeling of emptiness always followed her. It was something not even Eragon, with all the love he harbored for her, could fix.

What Shruikan had done to her was heinous, an unspeakable evil that no dragon would usually do. Amidst the suffering and disgust, however, Saphira had had a brief taste of how having a mate felt. Loneliness troubled her no more for a moment, for a dragon not only accepted her, but mated with her. Shruikan was not her mate, but he was still a dragon, one of the two that still lived. And now, without her consent, she was bound to him. The eggs that she would lay were not only hers, but Shruikan's.

With so much pressure weighing down on her, Saphira lay down. The past never ceased tormenting her, and the present was gloomy and lacked hope. Unless she wanted the future to be even worse, Saphira needed to do something. Anything to protect her hatchlings from Galbatorix.

The clicking of claws, followed by a muffled growl snapped Saphira out of her trance. With trembling limbs, Thorn made his way towards the door and pushed it open without looking back at Shruikan. She did not know how he found the strength to do so, or why Shruikan somehow persuaded him to leave. She did not care either. Her concerns did not include Thorn, but the dragon that remained with her.

_You will not mate with me again_, Saphira said sternly. _I will not allow it._

Shruikan turned around his impressive bulk, his ivory claws clicking softly. The omnipresent slime coated his paws and stained the sharp and beautiful claws. Saphira was even more filthy, but no amounts of slime would cleanse her of Shruikan's seed.

_I do not intend to_, he said, moving towards the door. _I thought you might know that by now. _

Saphira felt relief washing over her. She would still lay eggs, but as long as Shruikan wouldn't force himself inside her again, Saphira felt safe and secure. Eragon would escape, save her and the hatchlings wouldn't become slaves to Galbatorix.

_Galbatorix,_ Saphira thought. Her sudden roar froze Shruikan instantly.

_Galbatorix, _she said with desperation. _Keep him away from me._

_I am his slave,_ Shruikan said. Saphira noticed the sadness in his voice, but felt little guilt. _I loathe the pitiful human, but I am not blind to his power. He will never cease visiting you as long as you are a thorn in his side._

Saphira roared threateningly. _Break the chains, and I'll tear him apart._

Shruikan snorted, unimpressed by her willingness to go against the very man that paralyzed her with a single spell. _Such rebellious attitude is going to cause more problems than you can imagine._

Saphira lowered her head. There was truth in his words. Shruikan was a slave and despised his master. That much was true. However, Saphira didn't fully believe his words, but what other options did she have? Unless she wanted to make Eragon's escape even more difficult, she had to listen to reason and do anything to keep Galbatorix away from her.

_Tell me what must be done_, Saphira demanded.

There was a strange, playful glint in Shruikan's eyes as he turned his majestic head towards her. _Galbatorix wants to know he is in control, so you will have to act like a slave that has been broken by his power. However…_Shruikan trailed off, looking away.

Saphira knew there was more to it, but dared not to interrupt him. Just when she thought that Shruikan would leave, he looked at her again with the same sympathy and sorrow as before.

_You will have to mate with me again willingly the next time he comes here. _

**So, what do you think. Are the two dragons going to work together to trick Galbatorix, or Saphira's pride will emerge in a most inappropriate moment due to panic?**_  
_


	14. Will it work?

_I am not going to eat anything that hasn't perished in my claws, _Saphira said, looking distrustfully at the deer carcass that Shruikan dropped in front of her.

_The meat is not tainted. _Shruikan tore into his own deer, splattering blood that mixed with the slime that coated the floor. Ruby became a sickly brown when the two mixed together. The components that made up the deer's belly resided in Shruikan's mouth before the black dragon swallowed them, allowing them to descend into his own belly.

_I have hunted them myself._

Saphira was not fully convinced, and Shruikan reacted to her doubts by nudging the deer with his snout, pushing it towards her.

Saphira's belly growled mockingly, urging her to eat despite her doubts and fears. Shruikan's temptation was not making it any easier, and with blood now filling her nostrils, Saphira could control her hunger no longer.

With a swift bite, Saphira cut a chunk of meat from the deer's backside and swallowed it whole. Her snout and front paws stained with blood during the feeding frenzy that lasted less than she would have liked. Even if the deer was a fat, meaty one, it was not enough to please a full grown dragoness such as her.

Saphira licked her snout expectantly, throwing a glance towards Shruikan. His deer was not fully eaten, and its haunches, the best part of a deer, were still intact. As if by an invisible consent, the male picked the leftovers in his mouth and dropped the carcass near her, growling softly.

_I will have to hunt again for you and Thorn, _he said, licking his left paw. _The freedom of the sky is all I get._

Saphira looked at him for a moment, watching how his rough tongue brushed off the sticky red substance that coated his claws and scales. Then, tempted by the smell of meat, she sank her teeth into the deer, ripping the meat apart.

Shruikan was still her enemy, even if Saphira stopped showing her dislike openly to him. Fighting a stronger, bigger opponent would only cause unnecessary wounds to her in addition to attracting Galbatorix's unwanted attention. Her plan involved a sacrifice unlike any she had done before, but Eragon needed it. For her Rider, Saphira had to endure humiliation and pain.

The dragon in front of her was a stranger who mated with her at his master's command. She did not know if Shruikan extracted pleasure from the mating, or if he was indeed as disgusted of such terrible prospect as she was. Trusting a dragon without a will of his own unnerved Saphira, but trusting no one would not be any better. For now, she had to do whatever Shruikan wanted. A broken slave with no will to escape deserved no attention.

_You know what freedom is, Saphira,_ Shruikan growled softly, lying down in front of her at a moderate distance where she couldn't reach him. _You consider us enemies, when fate has simply guided our wings in different directions._

_Willingly or not, you have obliterated our kind. You could have gone to the elves to give you a merciful death, but selfishness has led you astray. _

Shruikan dropped his head on his paws, his amber eyes staring at Saphira intently. _If there was still hope, would you relinquish it so easily?_

Saphira bared her teeth. _For the sake of my race, I would. No dragon is more important than the fate of a land._

_Then why don't you allow me to end you life?_ Shruikan said, cocking his head. _After all, the eggs from your belly may give Galbatorix what he wants._

_Eragon is going to save me,_ Saphira growled with conviction, her claws raking the stone floor.

_Hope, no matter how dim, is powerful enough. _Shruikan snorted a puff of black smoke that quickly dissipated into the mouldy air. _It is not difficult for a dragon that enjoyed freedom to condemn us when only the winds of fate shaped our destiny. It could have been Thorn's egg that made it to the Varden. You could have been a slave, just like me._

_No_, Saphira roared. _I wouldn't have hatched for an evil man._

_What if you hatched for Eragon, and Galbatorix would have found him the next day? Would that have influenced your choice?_

Saphira glared at Shruikan, but said nothing. She never doubted her choice for a Rider, but Shruikan's words unnerved her. She could never imagine herself as a slave, and no matter her suffering, she would still believe in Eragon. Her Rider had to escape. He told her that it will happen.

Shruikan got up and approached Saphira slowly. She wouldn't fight him, but that did not mean his presence was tolerated. With a threatening hiss, Saphira bared her fangs and adopted a fighting stance, ready to lounge at the onyx dragon.

Instead of doing the same, Shruikan lowered his head submissively and slowly reached for her paw with his snout, sniffing.

_The metal hurt you, _he said, trying to lick the wound around her wrists, but Saphira didn't allow it. Her teeth grabbed his neck, applying a little pressure.

_I can tend to the wound myself. _

Shruikan shook his massive neck after the grip faltered and backed away to a safe distance from her.

Pleased with her swift action, Saphira lay down and closed her eyes. With her hunger sated, sleep would help her replenish the strength she had lost while fighting Thorn or struggling against Galbatorix's spell.

Before she could even fall asleep, however, the metal door screeched loudly, forcing her awake. A strange yelp of surprise escaped Saphira when she realized who the man that disturbed her was. His image was enough to chill the blood in her veins.

"You can sleep as much as you want after Shruikan mates with you," he said, beckoning at Shruikan. "Proceed, and don't force me to use magic again. Caged beasts should accept their fate, and you are not much different from them.

_Shruikan… _Saphira said, cowering from the approaching dragon.

_We have no other choice, _he growled softly, nuzzling her neck. _This is a fight only willpower can win._


	15. The Onyx and the Sapphire

**Third day. I broke my promise, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's so warm! I can feel the warm fuzzies attacking me!**

A low, soft growl escaped Saphira's throat the moment Shruikan retreated from her body. Her tail, previously tense and coiled around Shruikan's, dropped on the moist floor, splattering slime on Shruikan's hind legs and belly. Her tight body slowly relaxed, save for the muscles of her lower belly that occasionally twitched with excitement, even after the mating ended.

She could feel Shruikan's warm breath on her neck, the gentle touch of his snout or the pleasant and warm stroke of his tongue. Galbatorix muttered something, but Saphira completely ignored the meaning of his words.

Saphira craned her neck and pushed Shruikan's head gently, urging him to lay besides her. The onyx dragon growled softly and curled down next to Saphira. The dragoness welcomed the warmth provided by his majestic body, humming softly while her tongue darted out of her mouth, brushing against Shruikan's cheek affectionately.

In response, the dragon that was not her mate, but still mated her, draped a faded gold with onyx edges wing over her, his head resting on her paws.

While she continued to lick him, Saphira's mind drifted towards her most recent mating. At first, she was reluctant, for such reckless plan involved another mating with a dragon that wasn't her mate. She did not trust Shruikan, nor did she fully accept him.

The moment he entered her, Saphira's mind tried to oppose in spite of her rebellious body that was now familiar with the strange, pleasurable act. However, acceptance was part of a plan that would help not only Eragon, but both her and the future hatchlings. If she was to be of help instead of a burden, Saphira had to come to terms with herself and her predicament, and embrace a new, temporary life of enslavement where Shruikan could mate her freely. Opposing the male was futile, especially when it was her own body that betrayed her the last time.

And so, Saphira accepted the reality, and with it, a surprisingly better life than she first assumed. Shruikan was no longer perceived as an enemy, but a friend for the time being. Mating was not despicable and vile, but a way to trick Galbatorix and offer her the chance to escape his clutches.

Saphira hummed in delight when Shruikan lifted his head, licking her snout. It was her turn to bask in the warmth provided by a mate she never had. Slowly, with great care, Saphira dropped her head on his paws, her teeth nibbling at the scales on his foreleg playfully.

As a lonely female, Saphira had always craved for the company of her kind. It was a hole Eragon could never fill. He could never lick her the way Shruikan did, or cover her with a wing. He was a human, and Saphira a dragon. Rider bond or not, a dragon needed the affection of a mate.

The numbness induced by Shruikan's pleasant treatment added weight to Saphira's drowsy eyes. Her eyelids slowly closed, but her hum of contentment continued to vibrate in her throat like a light storm.

Her life as a captive suddenly seemed more pleasant after the recent mating. This time, Saphira didn't fight Shruikan, nor had she wanted to once the mating began. Her mind no longer tried to suppress her instincts, and the dragoness extracted full pleasure from the short but intense moment during which her body belonged to Shruikan too.

Pushed onward by a strange, unknown feeling that slowly built up in strength since Shruikan began licking her, Saphira tried to unfurl her wings, but the chains rattled in protest like angry vipers. Her growl of indignation was muffled shortly as Saphira dug her snout in Shruikan's chest, sniffing, nuzzling, and then licking his beautiful scales.

_I never had a mate_, Shruikan said, ceasing the pleasant, warm treatment. _Is this what mates do?_

Saphira craned her neck, meeting his amber eyes. _Freedom is what I've always known, yet my choice of a mate was constrained by the chains of solitude._

_You still have Eragon,_ Shruikan growled softly, placing his head on his paws. _And the golden dragon._

Saphira lowered her head. She remembered about how excited she was to finally meet one of her kind, how her instincts urged her to mate with him and how harsh rejection felt. It was ironic, how a free dragon rejected her while a slave, bound by Galbatorix's oaths and magic, accepted her so easily.

_He is no more. I thought he would be my mate, that he craved for company as much as I did, yet instincts had led me astray, _Saphira mused.

The motion, together with the coldness that followed the removal of the protective wing snapped Saphira from her reverie. Shruikan was already on his feet, the tip of his tail twitching with a strange, enticing move. Saphira watched it intently for a moment before Shruikan stretched his body, his great wings unfurling as he did.

_Galbatorix has to move you elsewhere, _he said, moving towards the door. _The chains don't allow your wounds to heal and this foul chamber reeks of dirt. _After favoring her a short glance, the onyx dragon pushed the metal door aside.

She was alone. The familiar feeling seemed more distant to her, and more powerful. As her body crashed on the slimy floor, head resting on her paws, Saphira exhaled a warm gust of air. Without Shruikan in it, the filthy chamber seemed more daunting, more depressing.

**I know you liked it. Please review :)**


	16. Taste of freedom

"Impressive," Galbatorix said, sitting on the darkened throne. "I never expected you to tame such beast."

Shruikan lifted a paw, sniffing it. Slime mixed with dirt dripped from his light colored belly, staining the polished dark marble floor. The foul smell irritated him, yet the pungent odor compelled him to act accordingly.

"I will mate with the dragoness, but the dungeons are no place for my kin."

Galbatorix raised his eyebrows. "A slave such as you is in no position to demand. Although…" the king trailed off. Shruikan lowered his head slightly under the might of his sharp gaze. A sinister, morbid force dwelled within their dark confines, one which even he—a dragon, feared.

"You somehow succeeded to subdue Saphira," Galbatorix said, smiling deviously. "Dungeons are indeed a poor choice for one that will eventually lay eggs."

Shruikan's eyes fell on the dark floor, a strong feeling of regret and guilt washing over him. Because of him, Saphira's hatchlings would suffer the same fate. Even if he wanted to fight, failure was inevitable. Slaves couldn't hope overthrowing their masters, just as prey couldn't fend off predators forever. Although his predicament was dire, Shruikan could at least release Saphira from the chains and provide her a more comfortable dwelling.

But a better shelter would not safeguard her inner feelings, nor shield her from the decay of depression. Saphira tasted freedom; she basked into it during her entire life. Her longing to hunt or fly was only alleviated by her hopes of escape, an illusion which Shruikan was familiar with. He too once thought about escaping, but such idealistic thoughts corrupted the mind and burdened further decisions. As long as Saphira thought about freedom, an irrational decision would eventually surface.

"Saphira needs a shred of freedom. She needs to fly, to hunt and clean the filth from her scales," Shruikan said, staring into Galbatorix's eyes with a defiant gaze.

The king's hands stiffened on the darkened throne's sides. "Very well. You may do as you wish," he said, pressing his words carefully. Shruikan knew there was more to the king's acceptance, although he wished to be near him no longer.

Turning around, Shruikan headed towards the servant quarters. He couldn't break the chains, but Galbatorix's magicians were proficient when it came to such menial tasks.

Saphira snarled as the humans approached her. Two cowered, but one still dared to walk forward.

_Don't kill them, _Shruikan said. Saphira felt his comforting nuzzle on her neck, but that did not completely alleviate her hatred and cold, sinister intentions. She could not fight Galbatorix, but the puny humans in front of her could so easily be ripped apart, mauled and lacerated. She looked at Shruikan for a short moment, as if asking for a sign of approval.

"Drago…" The human lifted his arms to protect his face. Saphira snarled fiercely and almost attacked. It was only the powerful roar of Shruikan that stopped her. With swift steps, he rushed towards the human, lowering his great head to meet his face. Saphira ignored the human for a moment, and fixed her eyes on the other two who had yet to approach her.

They wore dark silken robes and held no tools in their trembling hands.

_Magicians_, Saphira thought, a sudden panic surging through her body. If she didn't kill them swiftly, they would work their vile magic.

_Saphira, they're not enemies, _Shruikan said, placing his body between her and the humans. _They only know a few spells, but it's enough to break the chains. _

Saphira hissed at them, displaying her ivory fangs. One of the humans surrendered to his terror and left the room. The pale faces of the other two provided evidence of the fear they tried to fight against.

Saphira winced slightly when something touched her neck. Her attention diverted to the humans, she did not notice Shruikan's snout. His presence soothed her rage and calmed the doubt that roused her instincts. Her muscles relaxed, and aggressiveness disappeared from her posture.

Still, she wasn't quite convinced, and kept a close watch on the humans that looked at each other, and then shuffled forward. Out of fear that Saphira may lash at them, there was a moderate distance between them, but enough to allow them to work their spells.

Their murmurs were difficult to understand for Saphira. She knew not what words they were speaking, and this uncertainty made her apprehensive. Her fire could incinerate them instantly. She only had to unleash it.

A crack made her body shudder. Then another followed. She could feel the fetters that bound her weakening, their grip losing its intensity. After one last metallic crack, the humans ran away, almost tripping due to speed.

With the magical power that reinforced the metal gone, Saphira roared and jerked her limbs and tail violently. The bindings snapped under her might and fell into the sticky slime, splattering it on her paws. Saphira was free.

_Are you strong enough to fly?_

Saphira froze at Shruikan's words. For the first time since her capture, a ray of light pierced the tenebrous darkness. Would she really feel the wind under her wings again? Could she hunt instead of being provided for?

Shruikan's nuzzle dispelled her reverie. _We are not free, yet Galbatorix allows us reminders of how our life should be._


	17. A heads up

I have no idea if this story has any followers left, but I'm planning to continue it/do a rewrite. I'll update it regularly since the chapters will be short, like the current story format, though my writing has suffered a few changes(Which may be for the better or not). So, would you like to keep working on this story, or just start anew with a better plot/characters/everything?


	18. Wisdon

**You asked, I delivered(Or so I hope). The next chapter will be about Eragon, or maybe I'll continue with these two. There's a lot of catching up I have to do and I just don't know where to start :) Don't forget to review/critique/comment on my stuff please! I take into account everything you have to say. **

The sun shone bright, the breeze flowed gently, and her wings were numb with effort. Fwoooosh. Fwooosh, she slapped the air with all the might she had left. One more wing beat. One glide closer to freedom. The weak roars coming from behind amplified her wavering determination. Her false mate knew nothing. A farmer's cattle who resigned with a life of servitude and a wide cage he claimed as being "freedom".

_He will know. Always does. Do not turn away the little he's gave you, _were his words before exhaustion corked his leaking poison. _Words without meaning. Thoughts of a witless slave, _Saphira repelled the vile thoughts every time they settled in. She was a dragon, born with wings and fire in her belly. A flightless human had no right to cage her, just as the prey did not hunt the predator.

Fields of green and gold stretched far and wide below her. Saphira folded her wings closer to her chest and the air did the rest. Soil crumbled under her paws and weeds bowed in her wake. A defiant roar echoed from behind, and all she did was to increase the distance. Dragons lacked elegance when grounded. Her lengthy tail dragged uselessly behind while her wings did nothing but acquire scraps. On the ground, Saphira felt more prey than predator.

When her wings faltered, she took to the ground. Her claws bit into the soil like hungry snakes, each puncture quicker than the last. The human's weeds were tall and vicious. They attacked the invader relentlessly, poking her eyes and scrapping her wings. Yet she could not stop. The sun burned with the intensity of noon, and the Varden made their camp days away from Uru'baen. And with every step or wing beat, Saphira got closer.

Her paws slithered through wild grass when Shruikan's roar pierced the veil of silence. Its muffled strength gave Saphira a push greater than her aching limbs and stinging wings. She growled, her moist tongue tasting the lashes of the wind. Victory had a sweeter taste than meat, even though her body craved for sustenance. Advantages were rarely gained without sacrifices, and hers consisted of deer, words, and a proper way to bind them. Eragon often was a gullible fool with the ones he cared for, and his mistakes were a lesson learned. Shruikan dived after his deer without a second thought while Saphira embraced the velocity of the higher currents. She made her choice.

The sun bled orange when the first pig died. A heartbeat later, another one splashed the brown porridge. The slime latched onto the azure scales before it found a permanent home on the brown-stained pink of a fleeing piglet. The creature screamed and squalled and kicked at the wooden fence, where several of its brethren tried their climbing skills. Only the smallest ones fled, their squeals engulfed by the eerie silence.

Saphira licked her snout and walked towards the fattest, her claws disappearing in the auburn mixture she created. Dozen of pigs surrendered their lives to her claws, and a single one fed her. Holding the carcass firmly with a clawed paw, Saphira tore into the carcass. Blood splattered, skin split, and shouts were screamed.

Saphira flared her wings and fixed her gaze on the pitiful two-legged being. The man advanced with slow steps, poking his crude tool at her. With a leap and a flap of wings, Saphira ended the bothersome noise and returned to her kill. The meat had such an exquisite taste. Rich and stringy, it tugged at her teeth before falling down her throat.

The feast. That's what mattered the most. Not the wind that carried the faint scent of a dragon. Not the instincts that urged her to flee. She was free; free to eat and fly and fight every creature that dared take this away from her.

When he loomed above her, Saphira abandoned her meal and focused on his clumsy dive. Dodging it was easy…until Shruikan slammed his tail against her side and lunged forward. Saphira scrambled for purchase, her claws digging into the hard packed soil for balance, but his size offered him an advantage on ground combat. She staggered under the buffet of his massive wings, but Shruikan exposed his chest in the process. Saphira leaped forward…

And roared as his tail connected with her front feet. She fell hard on her side, disoriented and numb.

Shruikan appeared above her, his teeth bared. _Combat prowess does not always win fights._

Saphira roared and snapped at him, but Shruikan's maw snaked past her. His teeth clamped around her throat, under the jaw. She squirmed in his light grip, flailed her feet at his hide, and slapped her wings at him. Her small efforts bloomed early, and Saphira retreated several feet away from the black male.

_And size does?_ She tried his mettle with a few strikes of her paw. Her strikes were fast and sure, too quick to be intercepted. _I bested Thorn several times and he—_ Saphira growled as dark wings closed in around her. All it took was a single leap to imbalance her.

_Hatchlings rarely make worthy opponents._

Saphira lashed with her tail. The hit took him in the rear leg while Saphira's front paws worked together with the viper-like maw to subdue her opponent. Futile attempts bred poor results, and Shruikan had her subdued before she inflicted any significant wounds.

_Your expertise betrays you, Saphira. You aim to injure, not control._

_A term best understood by two-legs and their pets_. Saphira seethed, her tongue poking between a half-opened maw. One quick bite at the base of Shruikan's neck could press the advantage in her favor.

_Experience was my master, not him,_ Shruikan shifted to lay beside her. Once he moved, Saphira sneaked her tail between his legs and pushed his bulk with all her might. The shift of weight had Shruikan on the ground, wing disappearing under crashing bulk.

_I tend to learn quickly._

_You learned nothing after he chained you. Put injured pride to rest and return… _

Saphira stood up on all fours, wings stretching far above her head,_ Never. I am free to do as I wish. _

The upcoming silence eroded her confidence. If he had something to say, he did not show it. Shruikan paid more attention to his scratches than he did to her. The tip of his tongue stroke each scale meticulously, leaving no traces of blood or dust behind.

_So you think_, Shruikan looked at her, nostrils flaring. He is no fool. _No conqueror ever is._


	19. Light and Darkness

Eragon drifted in and out of consciousness. One moment, he heard Arya's soothing voice. The other, darkness surrounded him. In that darkness, he heard Saphira's roars and the harsher, more guttural ones of a male. He recognized it, for he heard it before. Thorn?

He shuffled forward, feeling the emptiness around him with his hands. It was dark, so dark. If only there was light.

"Brisingr," he said. A faint light shimmered in his hand before something grabbed his wrist. The light vanished.

"Light does not always reveal the truth." Arya stood next to him. An aura of light blazed around her, distracting Eragon from his purpose. He sought something in that darkness.

"Saphira is here, somewhere," Eragon said. He took Arya's hand and pulled her towards him, but she did the same. Their hands parted. "What are you doing?!"

"Leave the darkness. Follow me." She began to run in the opposite direction. "Follow me. Not the darkness. The light, the light," she repeated, until the roars muffled her words.

Eragon took several steps backwards. The light. He needed the light so much.

Saphira roared again, and Eragon stopped. He glanced at Arya's flickering light one last time before he braved the darkness in search of Saphira.

"Brising," he said again, but the light refused to come to his aid. He continued to walk through the darkness until a corridor appeared in front of him. Torches burned on the walls, their light too harsh for Eragon's eyes. Saphira roared again, and so did Thorn. He walk turned to strides. The corridor ended with a wooden door. Eragon elbowed inside and stopped.

"Good of you to visit us," a deep voice came from somewhere. Eragon had no time, nor the will to search for it.

"Saphira!" He shouted. The dragoness lay underneath a sea of ruby scales, her eyes focused on the dragon that mounted her. She did not snarl, nor roar. Only a whimper hummed in her throat.

_Saphira, I came to save you, _Eragon said. As he took a step forward, his legs gave in. Try as he might, he couldn't get back up.

"She doesn't require saving. All she wants is a mate, and she found one," the deep voice said.

Thorn and Saphira disentangled, and they both left without sparing him a glance.

"Eragon…Eragon."

_Saphira?_

"Gahhhh!" Eragon snapped his eyes open. Tears welled within them, turning his vision blurry. It wasn't Saphira. It was Arya, and she stood above him.

"Arya," he muttered. "Arya." He reached for her cheek with two trembling fingers. When he felt warmth, he cupped her face in his hand. She was real. As real as the sharp pain in his wrists and ankles.

"Lay still," she said. Her hands moved on the corner of his vision.

"What are you doing?"

No answer. Eragon turned his head. His broken wrist lay limp, wrapped in layers of soiled cloth, yet it seethed with a fire hotter than Saphira's.

Realization struck him.

"The manacles, th—the guard."

"Both broken."

She glanced at the door, then back at him. Such a close distance lay between him and her dirt caked face, those cool, emerald eyes and the thin lips he always wanted to taste. He closed in the distance, and for a moment, her heat warmed his cold lips. Arya pulled her head back and got to her feet. She frowned as her lips rubbed together.

"Stay...just stay here," she said.

Eragon opened his mouth to protest, but she vanished before his numb mind conceived a reply. A shudder, strong and ominous, raced through Eragon when her footsteps gave way to silence. The corridor outside his cell was dark, he couldn't cast spells, and Arya was nowhere to be seen.

Saphira roared. A harsher, more guttural one followed hers.


End file.
